


red rope, red cheeks

by ballpointpennn



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Jealous!Hansol, M/M, Smut, face fucking, mirror kink, possessive!hansol, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpointpennn/pseuds/ballpointpennn
Summary: Seungkwan is a slut.Hansol knows that.Shit goes down when Mingyu joins their story.





	red rope, red cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> OOF hi kiddos another out of character verkwan smut uwu

Hansol was peaceful. He always was, especially around Seungkwan. But this time it was different. The couple was over at Mingyu's house for a meetup with their other friends and something felt off.

Hansol had always been a bit of a jealous type. And tonight was just too much. Mingyu was single and he and Seungkwan were suspiciously close. Hansol did not like it. Not at all.

At this moment, they were in the kitchen and it was awfully quiet there. Seungcheol's laughter didn't manage to hide it when Chan made that stupid joke. Hansol kept staring at the kitchen door. The can of beer was held tightly by his hand as his anger built up.

Suddenly the door swung open and Seungkwan walked out while he was laughing, Mingyu following behind him.

Hansol's world stopped as he noticed something no one else seemed to. Mingyu smacked Seungkwan's ass sneakily. He smacked it. He fucking smacked it. And Seungkwan didn't protest.

The blood was boiling in Hansol's veins as Seungkwan sat down next to him. The rest of their friends just happily chatted with Mingyu as he placed the snacks on the table. Hansol saw how Mingyu glanced at Seungkwan occasionally.

It was the exact same way he looked at Seungkwan. But only when Seungkwan was either hot as fuck, needy as fuck or naked. It had this possessive spark to it. And Hansol just wanted to fucking punch him in the face and destroy his entire fucking being-

"Vernonie, are you alright?" Seungkwan asked suddenly, his voice soft and his words caring. 

Hansol nearly glared at him. He placed his hand on Seungkwan's thigh, and squeezed the muscles in a way that was anything but gentle. Seungkwan gasped as he realised how far up Hansol had decided to lay his hand. Near his damn crotch. Hansol looked at him coldly and let a slight fake smile creep onto his face before saying: "Yes, Seungkwan. I'm completely fine."

As they walked down the hallway towards their appartment, Seungkwan noticed how tense Hansol was. He was sure that something would explode when the front door closed behind them. And god, was he right.

The door closed. The lock clicked. 

Hansol rougly pushed Seungkwan against it and wrapped his fingers around Seungkwan's neck. Before he could take his next breath, Hansol tightened his grip.

"Hansol-" He gasped as the anger in his boyfriend's eyes became so much bigger. "You dirty fucking slut." Hansol groaned deeply, "You liked getting spanked by Mingyu, didn't you?" 

Seungkwan didn't answer because of the lack of breath. He managed to force out a "No!" at last.

"Then why did you allow it?" Hansol said darkly, not allowing Seungkwan to look away from him. He slid his free hand behind his boyfriend and grabbed his ass, squeezing it roughly. Seungkwan gasped.

"Han- Hansol-" He stuttered.

"Oh, now you're calling my name?" He said, right into Seungkwan's ear. His hot breath hit Seungkwan's already pink ears. "Who does this," Hansol squeezed his ass harder, "belong to?" He said.

"Y- You-" Seungkwan gasped. Hansol smirked devilishly. He moved his hand in front and grabbed Seungkwan's crotch. Seungkwan moaned at his touch, just like he should.

"And this?" Hansol said, in the same lustfilled voice as before.

"You-" Seungkwan managed. "Good, then act like it, you little bitch."

 

Hansol looked down at the fragile boy in between his legs. He had no mercy in moments like these. Seungkwan's arms were tied together in a skillfull way with red rope. He was completely naked. So vulnerable. Just the way Hansol wanted him.

Hansol's erection was straining against his boxers, he needed his release but he would make Seungkwan work for it. Hansol unbuckled his belt and undid his pants as Seungkwan closely watched. He eagerly moved further in between Hansol's legs.

"You're such a fucking cockslut. Patience is not in your vocabulary, I suppose? So eager to get your throat fucked and you're not even getting a release." Hansol mocked.

Seungkwan looked down, like a scolded puppy and Hansol loved it. Suddenly his chin was pushed up and his boyfriend's cock was in his mouth before he knew it. His lips stretched around it and it burned, but god did he love it. It wasn't long until Hansol grasped his hair tightly and started fucking his throat like there was no tomorrow. Tears and saliva ran down Seungkwan's face as he used his tongue to please him even more.

"You think you're a good boy now, don't you? By using your tongue like that? You think I'm that easy?" Hansol groaned as the grasp on Seungkwan's hair tightened.

Seungkwan moaned and hummed around Hansol's length. Hansol groaned again, no words this time. He forced himself deeper into Seungkwan's mouth, causing the boy to gag. Hansol yanked his hair back and pulled out.

His cock rested on Seungkwan's chin and he loved the sight. Seungkwan was panting heavily. 

"It's only been 5 minutes and you're already dripping wet." Hansol mocked and slid his dick over Seungkwan's lips teasingly, "Who's slutty whore are you?"

Seungkwan licked the tip of Hansol's cock. "Yours." He answered.

"You're my what, Seungkwan?" Hansol asked sternly.

Seungkwan paused and realised his mistake. He looked down. "I'm your slutty whore." He said, as he became flustered.

"Then prove it." Hansol groaned as he pushed Seungkwan back onto his cock. Seungkwan gave his everything to Hansol and sucked him off just the way he liked it. Hansol was as rough as he possibly could be. He abused his throat and gripped his hair.

Seungkwan was crying harder and the saliva dripped down his chin towards his chest. But he'd take it, for Hansol. Not much later Hansol's hot white liquid seeped down his throat. Seungkwan couldn't deny that he loved it. But Hansol wasn't done yet.

Seungkwan was seated on the bed. On his knees. He watched Hansol undress. As Hansol slid his underwear down, Seungkwan knew it was over. He'd sucked Hansol off about 10 minutes ago, but damn seeing it from this perspective. He couldn't wait to get fucked.

Hansol smirked. He knew exactly what Seungkwan was thinking. "You horny little shit." He said as he crawled behind Seungkwan.

He felt the bed dip near him. Suddenly, he was pulled against Hansol's chest and felt his cock grind against his ass. God, that felt good.

Hansol heard him whimper softly. He took the lube and stroked himself with it a few times. He grabbed Seungkwan's ass and heard him moan. "Beg for it." Hansol said right into his ear. 

Seungkwan didn't know what to say anymore. He was speechless. But he needed to get fucked. He had to. Orgasm or not, he didn't even care. He wanted Hansol's cock deep inside of him, nothing else. A sudden harsh slap awakened him from his thoughts. A bright red hand stain burned on his left buttcheek.

"You know that I don't like waiting. What's keeping you busy? Are you fantasizing about Mingyu, hm? Is that it?" Hansol spoke, in a terrifying way.

"No! No! I was just-" Another hand landed on his ass. "Ah, fuck! Hansol, I-" Hansol just kept going, even after Seungkwan had started crying.

"Hansol, please! I only want you! I'm your little fucktoy, not Mingyu's!" Hansol grabbed his hips and grinded again. "Say it." A dark voice whispered in his ear.

"I'm your fucktoy." Seungkwan said.

Hansol's hands traveled to his thick ass again and he squeezed it with a groan. "Yes, you are. You're my fucktoy. My useless, pathetic mess." Hansol said. Without a single warning, Hansol shoved his cock inside of Seungkwan. He didn't wait to start thrusting at all.

Seungkwan cried out in pain and pleasure as he felt it. His pace was merciless and his grip was tight. Seungkwan was crying out loudly. Hansol fucked him like he was nothing and he loved it.

"Hansol-" Seungkwan moaned. Hansol's fingers wrapped around his neck again. He turned to the mirror and made Seungkwan look at himself as he fucked him into madness.

"Look at yourself, look at how much of a slut you look. With your worthless and pathetic moans. Having to get reminded of who you really belong to, because my poor dumb slut can't remember." Hansol groaned into his ear. Seungkwan cried out his name again. "Yeah, keep screaming out my name like you're supposed to. Repeat it like a fucking mantra." Hansol said. 

Seungkwan couldn't control himself. Hansol felt so good fucking him so hard and carelessly. 

All of a sudden Hansol pulled out roughly and threw Seungkwan forwards. He hovered over the crying and whining mess Seungkwan was and grinded down.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you cum, were you? You're so fucking dumb, aren't you?" He said into the boy's ear, making him tremble slightly. "Now let's call that stupid little friend of ours and let him know that you are mine." Hansol said.

Seungkwan wanted to protest but couldn't because of his tears. The next thing he knew, Hansol was fucking him again and a phone rang right next to him. 

"Hello? Seungkwannie?"

Seungkwan moaned shamefully as Hansol abused his prostate. He heard a gasp and the phone call ended. Hansol chuckled deeply and put the phone back.

He pulled out and flipped Seungkwan over. Seungkwan's back was arched, his cheeks were red and his eyes were half lidded and teary. Saliva and tears ran down his neck as he panted hard. Hansol threw Seungkwan's legs over his shoulders and smirked.

Seungkwan felt Hansol's cock inside of him deeply. "Hansol!" He gasped.

Hansol leaned over and pushed even deeper. "Yeah?" He asked teasingly, knowing very well how fucked out Seungkwan already was.

"Fuck me." Seungkwan answered obediently.

Hansol smirked and started pounding into him. "So nice and tight for me like always, aren't you?" He praised.

Seungkwan threw his head back. "Now cum for me, baby. Show me how good I fuck you. Show me what only I can do to you." He groaned.

Seungkwan fought against his bondage when the overwhelming pleasure wrecked him completely. He saw spots and nearly passed out. He felt Hansol's load shooting deep inside of him and moaned weakly as Hansol fucked it in.

Hansol finally pulled out and watched his cum drip down those beautiful round buttcheeks. "So pretty." He sighed contently. 

 

Hansol enjoyed the hot water against his skin. Seungkwan sat in between his legs, resting against his chest.

Hansol was gently stroking a wet washing cloth over his neck and shoulders. Seungkwan was incredibly bruised, and would need painkillers in the morning. Hansol felt bad about what he did, even though he knew Seungkwan liked it rough.

"Seungkwan?" He whispered softly. Seungkwan hummed. "You know I love you, right?" Hansol said in a soft voice.

Seungkwan hummed again. Hansol felt how Seungkwan intertwined their fingers underneath the water.

"I love you too. Only you, Hansolie. Only you. And no one will ever change that." Seungkwan answered. Hansol smiled fondly as the warmth spread across his body.

He hugged Seungkwan closely and kissed his neck. Seungkwan wasn't lying and Hansol wouldn't take him for granted. He couldn't.  
No one could do that to the love of their life.


End file.
